Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Way Big
Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar. He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 ft. grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. He also has the ability to fire cosmic rays. Appearance Ben as Way Big Way Big is a tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like outgrowths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Way Big's fin is red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms are white with red fins coming out of them and his neck is now black. Way Big's wrists are black and his feet are red. Way Big does not bear the extra eyes and his eyes are green. He loses the stripes on his arms and lacks the blades on his shoulders and on his waist. He also has boot-like feet and does not have the sandal-like coverings anymore. Way Big wore the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, he has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks again. There are also blades on his waist and front thighs. Both 11-year old and 16-year old have this appearance. Mad Ben as Way Big Mad Ben as Way Big is near identical to Way Big Prime except for orange replacing the eyes and the red parts. He also wears gray shoulder pads with orange spikes, spiked shoes, and orange wraps around his forearms. His arm and head blades are also serated. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with his original series cheek eyes. The blades on his front thighs have been moved up to the left and right sides of his stomach. His fin is sharper and has a sword-like appearance. Negative Way Big has a maroon shade to his skin, as well as pale white colors. In Ben 10: Unbound, 16 year old Ben as Way Big has his ''AF/UA appearance but with the shoulder blades. He now wears a black and green suit. He is more muscular and wears black fingerless gloves. His fin is longer and sharper. 11 year old Ben as Way Big has his Omniverse appearance but the cheek eyes and red lines on his neck are gone. He has red on the top of his head and no longer speaks with a Japanese accent. Omega10 In Omega10 Rex Forte uses a To'kustar Named Golden Centurion who is actually a Vertostar a more powerful version which can only be used by users of The Omegamatrixx Tomas 10 He is the same as in the original series. He makes his first appearence in "The Creator of Everything". *The Creator of Everything *Failsafe Noah 10 In Noah 10, he is green instead of red, his cosmic rays are green instead of blue and he has a black body like Evil Way Big. He is used kinda often later in the series and is one of Noah's most powerful aliens. Ben 10: Superverse He has made his first appearence in the first episode called "Ben 10: Superverse." He is one of Ben's most powerful aliens and will be used a little bit more in season 1 and a lot in season 2. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse apperance but without his Japanse accent and extra eye. In Future Fiesta he is used by Ben and steps on Eon. He is used off screen in One Shall Fall: Part 2 to go Ultimate. ben 10 omni alien Way Big is a main character in this series Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Way Big wears a chestplate and wristbands. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery where he throws Animo into outer space. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery *A Fish in The Sea Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in many episodes with UA appearance for both Bens Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear with his UA appearance ben 10 alien alliance day after diagon jarret's revenge Ben 71 Waybig will not appear for a very, long time. Ben 71: The Planet Wars TBA Kurt 10 Appearences *Omega And Zorga *Girl Curse Ben 12 In Ben 12, Way Big looks like his UAF self, but with four eyes and his stripe is trimmed at the end like in OS. Appearances *Eye of the Storm Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark (cameo) Ben 10: Ultimatrix League Ben as Way Big has the same design as UAF. Jimmy due to an error records his age, 11, into his height as that is how Tokustar age. So Jimmy's way big, is only 11 feet tall. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Way Big in A Partner in Need to summon a cosmic storm, sending Dr. Animo's monster Muroid army out of Revonnah. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UA appearance but with a shorter horn. In Dimension Destruction: Part 2 he is used by Evil Ben to destroy Ben once and for all! Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Blast From The Past ben 10 omnforse four heros one adventure part one Evolution He has a 3rd evolution it is called mega ultimate way big or simply way giant. The details are unknown. Powers and Abilities Due to his en ormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents. His size also grants him incredible strength. He has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is also incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus, when Vilgax became gigantic after absorbing the codon stream. Although he was approximately the same size as Way Big, Ben was easily capable of lifting Vilgax, and throwing him through a wall, and outside of the planet's atmosphere. He also has the ability to cross his arms and emit powerful cosmic ray. Way Big is powerful even stronger then the ultimate form. Weaknesses His great size makes him unable to hide. He could also accidentally kill his allies by stepping or falling on them. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Zaciahino 10 and Ben will turn into Waybig. Waybig first appears in the 3rd episode. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Way Big portrays the Ghost of Christmas Present. He shows Scrooge how Bob Kratchit and his family are affected by Scrooge underpaying him, mainly Tiny Tim. He also shows Scrooge how his nephew reacts to him behind his back. Brandon 10 Original Series *Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror (First and Only Appearance) Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) *The Space Empire *Trouble on Warasauria *Blast to the Past (x2) *Tree of Life *City of Giants Terry 12 He was unlocked by Azmuth in The Creator (Terry 12) Appearances *The Creator (Terry 12) (first appearance) *The Widening Gyre (Terry 12) *Terry 12,000: Part 1 (by Terry and Terry 12,000) Appearances Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Partner in Need (first re-appearance) *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *Complex Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in Rex 14, but the Prototrix is on the chest. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Eric Bauza Appearances *TBA Bishop 10 Appearences *Pilot (Bishop 10) Ben 10: Ultriverse Way Big will be an alien in Ultriverse. Gallery Haywire Way Big.png|Haywire with Swampfire Noah as Waybig.png|Noah 10 Waybiguaandaf.png|Way Big Reversed Way Big.PNG|Reversed Way Big by Kross Waybig enhanced with Sword of Power.png|Waybig enchanced with Sword of Power Haywire Waybig.png|Haywire Waybig (B10:SD). Appearing in season 2 of B10:SD Inverted Waybig.png|Inverted Waybig from B10:SD. Appearing in season 2 of, B10:SD Bob 10 way big.jpg|Neo Way big (From Bob 10)|link=Way Big Golijat.JPG|Way Big in Karlo 10. Stan as Waybiga.png|Stan as Way Big 2w.png|Green SIMPLE waybig by Narutosasuke124 the new 10.png|Way Big in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) A message from Rex Forte.png|A message From Rex Forte allwaybig.JPG|Way Bigs by UltimateFan20532 infected waybig.png|infected waybig waybig rex 14.png|In Rex 14 Dennis as Waybig.jpg|Dennis as Waybig gigante zumbi.png|WAY BIG ZOMBIE wabad.jpg|way big in omnifores WAYBIGhahaRedoMeme.png|Way Big meme Waybig-ov-pic-2.png Waybig-ov-pic.png Way big.jpg Way big.png Waybig.jpg 621px-830px-Ben 10 Way Big 2.jpg 185px-Gax.jpg 185px-Garbagewaybigspeed.png 185px-Way big& anodite.jpg 185px-Way big punch.png 185px-Widening Gyre 21.png 185px-Ben 10 Way Big 3.jpg Way Big BFE.png|Way Big in The Battle For Earth Part 1 Albedo's Way Big (BTUP).png|Albedo as Way Big in Amazing Albedo. Way Big BTUP.png|Way Big in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Way Big.png|Way Big in BTDW BTE Way Big.png|Way Big in BTE WayBigTOL.png|Way Big in Tree of Life B10 Unbound- Waybig For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound UEE Way Big for UEEF09.png|Max as Way Big Waybig by kamiko66.jpg Austen 14,000 as waybig.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate waybig.png Ben 23 way big.jpg Waybig.PNG J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensWayBig.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateWayBig.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensWayBig.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensAzmuthAliensWayBig.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensWayBig.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensOmnitrixAliensWayBig.png OS Way.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensWayBig.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensWayBig.png Ultimate Way Big 006.png Way Big in Alien Alliance.jpg Way Big (BTUO 17).jpg Alien Matrix Way Big.png Ultimate Way big omniverse (final).jpg WayBigTOL.png WAyBig X.PNG WAY X.PNG BTDW Way Big.png Caleb 13 as Ult.Way Big.png Caleb 13 as Way big.png UEE Way Big for UEEF09.png Way Big OV Artwork.PNG ATO Storm Beast.png|Albedo as Storm Beast in Albedo 10: Omniverse